Unconditionally Unconventional
by foreverwhelmed
Summary: How could two people destroy someone so innocent and pure? How could he rescue the soul of a girl who had been broken by the Lestrange brothers themselves? Draco Malfoy's life was about to change forever. Story is better than the summary. Post-war. OOC Draco and OC Carina. Rated M for a reason. TRIGGER WARNING included w/Author's Note! YOU MUST READ THE TW! Please R&R! LOLLL! Thx:)
1. Constellations

**A/N: Hey all you beautiful readers! Thank you so much for viewing my new fanfic! I've actually had this in the works for awhile now, but finally decided to publish chapter 1. I really hope you guys enjoy! This fanfic is a bit dark, but has LOTS of fluff, so no worries. Please please please favorite, follow, and review! Your kind words mean the world to me! Oh, and make sure to visit my other stories, _Comfort, Or Something Like It_ and _Bright Side._ Happy holidays!**

 **Lots of lovely lovely love,**

 **Mae :)**

 *****TRIGGER WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE, VIOLENCE, AND SELF-HARM! THERE WILL ALSO BE SOME VERY MATURE CONTENT (AKA SMUT ALERT!) SO PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU MAY ALSO CRY AND/OR BE SMOTHERED IN FLUFFY GOODNESS SOON! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!*****

 **DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter content belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling. I only own OC and some plot! I take no credit in the HP content, and make no money off of my writing. I'm just a girl with a dream...**

 **NOW, onto the good stuff...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Constellations

 _November 6, 2002_

Four years had passed since the battle at Hogwarts. Four years Draco Malfoy had been freed from Voldemort's evil clutches. Ever since the war, Draco had desperately tried to turn his life around. After his father had been sentenced to life in Azkaban and his mother had isolated herself to the manor; he liked to think he had changed for the better.

After the boy-who-lived himself vouched for Draco- at his trial that took place after the war- and saved him from ending up like his father; he had formed a truce with the members of the golden trio. Deciding that after all the death and misery he had witnessed during the war; he wanted to help rebuild the world he lived in and help as much as possible. He became an auror shortly a year after the war and now worked with Harry and Weasley.

While training to be an auror; he had also began studying more on potions and medicine, and decided to try and be a healer as well. Of course, he couldn't work both jobs full time, so he was more of an emergency healer on missions if someone couldn't make it to St. Mungo's fast enough. He actually enjoyed helping people and felt like, for once, he was doing something right with his life.

In recent years he had actually formed a friendship with Harry and his weaselette wife. He had gotten to know their newborn son, James, really well, and he absolutely adored the little Potter mini. The baby himself positively loved Draco and looked up to him. He clung to him at Sunday dinners at the Potter's and quite frequently requested "Day-oh" during the week.

As for Weasley and Granger; Ron was tough on him at first, but eventually they began to meet up at a local pub every Friday night for a few drinks. Granger had easily overlooked his dark past and was, surprisingly, the one who approached him a year after the battle and held out her hand. He's now invited to her and Ron's wedding that will be taking place in April.

So far, his life felt right and he wasn't treated as a complete piece of trash anymore like he had been after the war. Even after all the donations he had made to rebuilding Hogwarts, redemption was hard to come by.

Days in the auror department consisted of hunting down stray death eaters and putting them in Azkaban. The days at the office had grown quite boring as it seemed the last of the death eaters were rounded up, or...so he thought...

Draco's life was forever changed the day he met Carina. A shy, sweet, and so very broken witch. Another poor victim of the LeStrange brothers. They had attempted countless times to capture them, but failed every time. They were just sick. Torturing, beating, and raping their victims into insanity. They were usually muggle or muggle-born women. Carina was just a very unfortunate muggle-born witch.

He was called out on a mission that day along with Harry, his good childhood friend Blaise Zabini, and a team of ten other aurors. The brothers had apparently been spotted. The LeStrange brothers were top priority and the faster they caught them; the more innocent lives that could be spared.

They all knew the unspeakable horrors that would most certainly await them at the place they were located. The LeStrange's were vicious and vile. Tearing away at their victims until they were left begging for death to come. And they just LOVED leaving behind evidence of their crimes. Such as the barely recognizable bodies or bloody torture tools they had undoubtedly used on the poor souls.

Nobody was expecting to find a very much alive young woman at the place they were to be found. The brothers were long gone, and left in their wake a seemingly barely conscious and quite possibly insane girl, covered in blood and dark bruises that littered her light skin.

She was curled up in a protective ball in the far corner of the foul room she was left in. The room was freezing cold and smelled of blood and decay. The girl was very thin and petite in general. They could just make out her shivering silhouette.

Draco, being the healer on missions such as these, cautiously approached her while four other aurors watched with raised wands. The others left to search the area and look for any clues as to where the devious duo went.

As he got closer to the girl he noticed she was completely naked and was mumbling to herself frantically. As he was reaching for the blanket he kept in his medical bag; he caught some of her jumbled up words and froze. "P-please d-don't...h-hurt m-me...p-please s-st-stop! L-l-leave m-me a-alone! I-it h-hurts s-so m-much...P-pl-please...p-please...please," she sobbed out. Her voice was laced with fear and he was close enough to see her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Shh...it's alright sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise. You're safe now. We're going to help you. We're going to get you out of here. I need you to trust me, though. I want to try and heal you, so you don't hurt anymore, okay? You won't hurt anymore, but I need you to show me what hurts, so I can help you," he cooed in a soft, soothing voice. There was something about this girl. Maybe it was the fact that she was actually alive and didn't have her severed body parts plastered on the wall, but there was something so innocent and fragile about her that made him wish to help her in any way possible.

The mumbling had stopped, but there was no response to his words. He looked down at the large blanket he held in his hands and crouched down to be closer to her. "Hey," he whispered,"I've got a big soft blanket here for you to use. Is it okay if I wrap it around you? It's pretty cold in here. It'll make you feel better," he said softly. He smiled as he got a small nod in response. "Okay. Here you go," he said reaching out to carefully wrap the warm material around her trembling form. He hesitantly moved to sit beside her once her naked body was fully incased in the blanket. "I'm not going to hurt you. No one is. I swear. You can trust us. We'll keep you safe," he whispered to her before asking, "Can you tell me your name? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

About 30 seconds past before he heard a tiny, nearly inaudible whisper, but Draco heard loud and clear in the silence of the room. "C-carina," she whispered with her eyes still closed.

"Carina? Like the constellation?"He smiled at her small nod. "That's a beautiful name," he continued whispering, "I'm Draco. Like the constellation. Looks like our parents had similar ideas, huh?" She nodded a bit. "Carina," he said softly, turning back to the task at hand,"Can you show me where it hurts, so I can help you? That's all I want to do. I promise. Please help me help you. I can try and make things better. Please, Carina?" He pleaded. He watched intently as after a few moments her tiny, shaky hand appeared from behind the blanket and gestured to her head, her neck, her chest, and then...the area between her legs. Draco instantly felt nauseous at the mere thought of this precious, innocent girl being raped, but no doubt the LeStrange brothers would enjoy some "fresh meat".

"Carina," he said, trying to keep his composure, "Look at me sweetheart. Please. Let me see you," he whispered. After about a minute, she lifted her head, and opened her eyes hesitantly. Even in the dim light of the aurors wands, he could make out bright emerald green eyes, shining with tears. "Did they...did they...take advantage of you?" He asked hesitantly. His heart nearly broke as she nodded and let out a broken sob. "Can...can I touch you? Is that okay?" He asked softly. She looked confused at first, but nodded nonetheless. He reached out and brushed his fingertips over her marred cheek before trailing his fingertips downward until they met the soft fabric of the blanket. "I promise to do anything I can to make you feel better. You're safe now. I promise. Please, let me take you away from this awful place, so you can be healed. You can trust us. We're here to help you," he whispered. Her bright green eyes darted back and forth between his until eventually she nodded ever so slightly while tears continued falling over her cheeks.

"Can you walk?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. His answer was confirmed as she shook her head and gestured again to between her thighs. He sighed. "I know, and I'm so so sorry," he said softly. He carefully secured the blanket around her before gently lifting her up and holding her trembling body close to his chest while carrying her bridal style. He immediately apologized when she winced during the process. Even almost dead weight; she felt as light as a feather in his arms.

"W-wh-where a-are y-you t-ta-taking m-me?" She asked barely above a whisper with her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"To St. Mungo 's. You can be healed properly there," he answered as he walked towards the other aurors who had awed expressions on their faces. Sure, Draco was always kind and compassionate to James, Teddy, Narcissa, and his other close friends and family, but his fellow aurors had never seen him so...caring.

He looked down anxiously as he felt her desperately struggling against his hold. "Hey, what's wrong? Carina? Carina, what's wrong?" He asked hurriedly as she began mumbling to herself again.

"N-no! P-pl-please...n-no...D-don't l-let th-them t-touch m-me...n-n-no...p-pl-please," she pleaded while more heart wrenching sobs erupted from her thrashing body.

"Hey, shh..shh..it's alright. Hey, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you. I promised remember? I'll keep you safe," he soothed while setting them on the ground with her in his lap as he rubbed her back soothingly. The team of aurors had come over as they saw her thrashing against him, but Draco held up a hand and they stopped in their tracks with confused expressions on all their faces. He knew this was going to be difficult.

"Drake, we have to get her out of here, mate. The LeStrange brothers could be coming back soon and we need her safe and away from here," his friend Blaise said cautiously.

Draco held Carina tighter as she burrowed further into his chest while softly crying at the mentioning of the LeStranges'. He had an idea. "Blaise, I can't take her to Mungo's. I'll bring her back to my house in London and take care of her there best I can and calm her down. She's not in critical condition, just shaken up and beaten. I'm not going to take her to Mungo's to be poked, prodded, and bombarded with questions. She's been through enough. I'm a professionally trained healer. Trust me. I can take care of her." He said convinced with himself.

Blaise sighed. "Alright," he said finally, "just get out of here safely and I'll tell Potter. I'm sure he'll want to check up on her later. We will need to take her into questioning eventually though." Draco nodded at him in appreciation before looking down at Carina.

"I'm going to take you someplace safe, alright? I promise. We won't go to St. Mungo's," he whispered in her ear. She nodded against his chest and he carefully lifted her up again, holding her close before nodding once more at Blaise, and apparating to his small home in England.

When they landed steadily in front of his house he quickly unlocked his door with wandless magic, and walked in. He set her carefully on his living room couch. "Wait here. I'll be right back," he told her while watching with sad eyes as she nodded and curled up into her little security ball. He grabbed a pillow from his room and walked into his large bathroom where he transfigured the pillow into a cot which now lay on the bathroom floor. He turned the tap for bath water on and let it fill the giant tub while he went to his bathroom cabinet in search of a variety of different healing potions and balms. Once he had everything he would need laid out; he cast a permanent warming charm on the now full bath and poured multiple different remedies in the water causing it to give off a vanilla and honey scent while lavender colored bubbles began to form in the tub. Draco walked into his room and grabbed a big fluffy white towel before going into the bathroom and hanging it up on the rack. He walked back into his room, took off his boots, removed his auror robe, and rolled up his shirt sleeves before rummaging through his drawers to find something suitable for her to wear. He settled on an old t-shirt he used to wear and a pair of his soft pajama pants that he never wore anymore. He laid them on the bathroom counter next to the many vials and jars.

Walking back into the living room; he heard quiet sniffling coming from the couch. His heart dropped as he walked over to her and saw her little button nose all red, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she was still trembling. She was absolutely traumatized. "Carina," he whispered while crouching down in front of her and reaching out to gently wipe away her tears with his thumbs. At first, she jumped at the touch, but initially relaxed. "Let's get you all fixed up, yeah? Let me help you, love," he said softly. She nodded and let him pick her up and carry her to the bathroom where he carefully laid her on the cot. "I'm going to try and heal you the best I can, but I need you to let me see your injuries," he said cautiously while gesturing to the blanket still wrapped tightly around her naked body. She looked up at him then, deciding whether to trust him or not. He would have her naked and defenseless below him. He could heal her like he promised, or he could use her like those foul men. As if reading her mind, he looked into her bright green eyes and whispered, "I would never hurt you like that. I'm just going to heal you. Nothing of that sort. You can trust me."

She looked into his silver-blue eyes and could tell he wasn't lying, but just to be sure, "P-promise?" She asked quietly.

He smiled at her then and said softly, "I promise. You can close your eyes if you want. It may seem to go by faster that way."

Carina nodded and whispered, "O-okay. I-I t-trust y-you Dr-Draco." It was the first time she had said his name, and stuttered or not it sounded beautiful coming from her mouth.

"Okay. Close your eyes. I'll warn you before I apply something potentially painful. I'll be gentle. I promise Carina." He whispered, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue. She nodded and closed her eyes. He could tell she had released her hold on the blanket by the way it loosened around her chest area. He stood and grabbed a vial of potion that would cleanse the cuts of infection. It stung on larger cuts and wounds. He poured a small amount on a soft cloth and knelt back down. "This may sting a bit. Let me know if the pain is unbearable," he whispered. He waited until she nodded before carefully applying the cloth to one of the larger cuts on her cheek. She winced as he dabbed it on her soft skin, but relaxed as the potion set in and cleansed the cut. He dabbed the cloth on the rest of the wounds on her face and could see her biting her lip trying not to wince. He gently stroked her cheek and smiled as she released her lip and took a deep breath.

He stood and replaced the potion in his hand with a potion that would relieve most of the pain from her injuries. He knelt back down and applied the potion to all of the cuts on her face and jaw. He saw the instant relief it had on her as her muscles relaxed and her features calmed.

"Alright," he started as he reached for a jar of bruise paste, "I'll rub this into the bruises all over your neck, jaw, and face, and then repeat the whole process on the rest of you. Then we'll get you all cleaned up in the bath and comfortable here, alright?" He asked softly while unscrewing the lid to the balm. He moved the blanket down a bit to her collarbone and saw her flinch at first before calming herself. She nodded and he dipped two fingers into the balm before very gently rubbing it over the dark purple bruise on her cheek and jaw. He made sure to smooth it into her skin really well before moving his fingers down the trail of bite marks on her neck. Fortunately, he had already applied the potion to prevent infection before applying the bruise paste.

"How old are you, Carina? If you don't mind answering of course," he asked while tenderly massaging the thick cream into her neck.

"I-I'll b-be tw-twenty-o-one o-on N-nov-vember e-eight t-teenth,"she spoke quietly. He froze. That was only twelve days away. On the bright side, she wasn't much younger than him, so their odd companionship wouldn't be awkward if it grew into something more. Wait- what?! "W-what's w-wrong?" She asked hesitantly feeling his movements seize.

He quickly caught himself as he noticed how tense she was again. Her brow was furrowed and he felt her pulse quicken beneath his fingers. "Nothing," he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb and watching her relax slightly, "You've just been through so much and you're only twenty. I turned twenty-two on June fifth, so I'm actually not much older than you," he said while continuing to rub the balm into her skin.

He closed the jar after he finished rubbing the balm into the last bruise on her neck and stood to place it back on the counter. He wiped the balm from his fingers off on a towel and grabbed the vial of potion he had used before to cleanse the wound. He turned around with it in his hand and was surprised to see Carina looking up at him with wide, nervous emerald green eyes. He knelt down next to her and whispered, "Can I see your hand?" She looked confused at first, but her small hand appeared from the blanket nonetheless, and Draco helped her secure it back around herself so nothing showed before taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. He ran his thumb along the back of her hand and watched as she followed the action with her eyes.

"Carina," he said softly and smiled at her as she met his eyes, "I promise I'll never hurt you like that. And I'll do my best to make you as comfortable as possible, but I may have to make you slightly uncomfortable in the process. Are you positive you trust me?" He asked.

She continued to look at him for a few moments before nodding her head and whispering, "Positive." He smiled at the fact she didn't stutter and took that as confirmation enough.

"Alright, same as before. The first part may sting a bit," he said and gently released her hand to uncork the vial and pour a tad on a soft cloth. He placed the cloth on the cot before reaching for the blanket. He watched as she closed her eyes tight and tensed up as he slipped his fingers under the top of the blanket and slid it down her shoulders. Her breath hitched as he slid the blanket down to her waist, leaving her chest and stomach bare to him. He quickly examined the wounds on her chest while trying his hardest NOT to look at her breasts. It was difficult considering most of the damage was done on them. There were large bruises and bite marks, and on her sunken stomach were carved the words...MUDBLOOD. He could tell it was carved with a cursed knife because of the dark magic he felt around it. Just like his now faded dark mark. Just like Hermione's scar. His breath hitched, "Y-you're a witch?" He asked.

Carina gasped and sat up while trying desperately to cover herself. She pulled the blanket back up to her chest and clutched her stomach tightly. "I-I f-forgot a-about th-that," she whispered and he saw the tears leak out from behind her eyelids.

"Carina," he whispered moving to sit beside her and wrapping his arms around her trembling body. She immediately snuggled further into his chest as he rubbed his hand softly up and down her bare arm for a few minutes. "Lay back down, angel. Let's finish this up and then I'll make you some of my delicious homemade tea, yeah? You'll love it," he whispered softly in her ear. He felt her hesitatingly nod against his chest and he slowly pulled back and laid her back down on the cot. He gently pulled the blanket back down after she had closed her eyes again. He settled it above her waist and quickly got back to work. He massaged the multiple creams into her arms and chest before moving down to her stomach. He gently dabbed the liquid into the ragged words on her stomach and she gasped sharply in pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered while softly caressing the area of skin surrounding the scar to calm her best he could. He finished all of her upper half and pulled the blanket back over her chest. Her eyes opened as soon as she felt the blanket go back over her chest. He saw her anxious expression and decided to leave the hardest part for last.

"I'll heal you legs first, yeah?" He asked. She nodded and closed her eyes once more. He slowly lifted the lower half of the blanket and left it about mid thigh. He examined her lower legs and only saw a few major injuries, along with multiple minor cuts and scrapes. He made quick work of her lower thighs as well as her calves.

As he reached to move the blanket upwards he noticed her body visibly tense up. "I'll try and get this over with as fast as possible. I'll be gentle. I promise," he said softly. Carina took a deep breath before nodding hesitantly. Draco took a deep breath as well before mentally counting down from three.

3...

2...

1...

He lifted the blanket the rest of the way and rested it around her waist before finally laying eyes on her most sensitive area. He had to stop himself from gasping audibly as he saw the dark red blood that coated her inner thighs. He looked back up at Carina and saw her near impaling her lower lip with her teeth. He leant up and stroked her cheek like he'd done before and she slowly released her lip. "Can you spread your legs for me?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded slightly and spread her legs that were still shaking. He knelt back down and took out his wand. He muttered a mental, "Scorgify" and watched as the blood slowly disappeared from her legs. What he saw beneath where the blood had been was no reassurance. Large dark purple bruises surrounded the sensitive skin of her opening. One quick glance at that area told him the brothers were extremely brutal with her. Her skin was torn and there were bite marks along her navel. Her clitoris was swollen and red and he could understand why she hadn't been able to walk earlier. He would be greatly concerned if she wasn't in pain. He moved the blanket up further to above her stomach and tapped his wand gently to her stomach while muttering an incantation that would repair any internal flesh. The spell couldn't repair a virginal barrier, but it repaired other torn flesh. She winced sharply and he immediately apologized again. He gently rubbed the bruise paste over her inner thighs- careful not to accidentally touch THAT part of her- and around her swollen nub. He chanced a glance at her face and saw her cheeks were tinged a delicate pink and her lip was being marred once again.

He finished with the cream and pulled the blanket back down over her. "There. All finished. I'll just apply some more after your bath and...yeah," he said rather abruptly. She opened her eyes and looked up at him as he stood to wash his hands and screw the lid back on the paste. He placed the vials back in his cabinet, but left the paste out as it needed to be reapplied to the more serious wounds once she was done bathing. He couldn't get the image of her damaged body out of his mind.

"D-Draco," he turned as soon as he heard her soft angelic voice say his name, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked softly, not wanting to push her at all if she changed her mind and decided to not say whatever it was after all.

"Thank you. F-for h-helping me," she said sincerely. He smiled and reached down to take her smaller hand in his own.

"Pleasure's all mine, love," he said sweetly. "Come on," he said while gently pulling her up and helping her secure the blanket around herself. He carefully lifted her into his arms and brought her over to the tub where he sat her down on the ledge. "Do you need help getting in?" He asked softly. She shook her head no. "Alright, you get in and wait there and I'll go get the tea ready and put a warming charm on it for when you get out. I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded while looking down at the luxurious bath, obviously craving cleanliness after all she'd been through.

After Draco had left, Carina discarded the blanket to the floor and slipped into the warm water. She immediately hissed in pain as the water stung her many wounds and sensitive parts, but noticed how it had already began to loosen her tense muscles and she leant back against the cushioned tub with a shaky sigh. Closing her eyes, the last few weeks flashed throughout her mind, the unwanted memories forever haunting her.

"Carina?" Carina's eyes flew open and she realized there were tears flowing down her cheeks again. There stood Draco with his beautiful silver eyes that held so much concern she almost broke down right there. Almost. In two long strides he was kneeling beside the tub and gently brushing away her tears. "You don't need to tell me," he whispered. "But, I'm here if you want to talk about it. I can't imagine what you've been through, but I'll help you fight it if you let me." She nodded and subconsciously leaned into his comforting touch. Draco's eyes darted to the left, and after seemingly making a split second decision, he stood abruptly and tugged his shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the floor.

"W-what are you doing?" Carina asked now extremely uncomfortable and she curled up again as he began unbuckling his pants. She tried to not look at his extremely taunt muscles and defined abs, but a few glances couldn't be helped. God, he was fit. Did he work out?

"Mind if I join you? Don't worry, I won't look. I promise. Is that okay?" He asked, concerned with her discomfort.

"Um...y-yes. That's fine." She spoke quietly. He gave her a reassuring smile and tossed his belt to the floor with a loud clank. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and after stepping out of them, slipped into the opposite side of the tub with his boxers still on. Luckily, the tub being as full as it was, the bubbles almost went to her collarbone and managed to conceal her modesty. After a minute or two of silence and secret glances, Draco finally spoke up.

"Ah, I transfigured the soap into something more...feminine for you. Here," he said, grabbed the soup, and reached across the large tub to set it beside her on the ledge. Choosing not to acknowledge that his fingertips accidentally brushed her shoulder, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"Oh! Th-thank you. That was very thoughtful of you." She said in surprise, but he was just glad her stuttering was now slowly reduced to longer more coherent sentences. She lifted the bar of vanilla scented soap with trembling fingers and when she reached up to scrub her shoulders and neck, she ended up dropping the bar with an anguished cry. Draco was immediately there to assist.

"Are you alright? What part hurts?" He asked softly while stretching his arms out to examine her trembling hands to see if he missed something and she had broken a finger or twisted her wrist.

"I- I'm okay I think. My muscles are just really sore from..." She trailed off and he nodded in understanding. There was no mistaking the cuff marks on her wrists.

"I'm so sorry Carina. Here, come here, I'll help you." He said soothingly and helped her position herself properly so that she sat with her back to him. He reached into the water and retrieved the bar of soap, careful to avoid any unnoticeable flesh. He moved her long, golden brown, wavy hair to rest over her shoulder with the gentlest of fingers. He lathered some soap in a washcloth and began to gently scrub her back. "You okay?" He asked a few minutes later as he moved the washcloth to scrub her arms and neck. She nodded and a small sigh escaped her lips as he washed the tender skin of her neck. She closed her eyes and leant her head back against his shoulder, causing his eyes to widen. He didn't dare object in case he embarrassed her or she felt rejected in any way. Draco didn't think he could help himself if he tried. His hands trailed back over her shoulders and down her back before gently encircling her waist. He felt more than heard her breath hitch, but she didn't protest against his sudden actions. His fingers began to trace gentle patterns over the soft skin of her belly. Her brow furrowed and she arched her back slightly, almost unnoticeably, but Draco noticed. He WAS a seeker a few years back.

"You okay?" He asked softly. She nodded and her hair tickled his chin. He moved his hands and lathered more soap onto the cloth before gently scrubbing her belly and ribs area, careful of her scar. She whimpered as he hit a sore spot and then shifted her body so that her side rested against his chest. Her supple breasts brushed against his bare chest and he caught the blush on her cheeks before she buried her head in the crook of his neck as he continued to cleanse her. Even as Draco continued to wash her body, she knew she'd probably never feel clean after being violated the way she had been.

Previous events flashed before her eyes and she shuddered violently against Draco. She felt him tense behind her and then place the soaked washcloth on the edge of the tub. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He whispered against her hair. She could only shake her head as her body was wracked with sobs.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one of _Unconditionally Unconventional_! Please *begs desperately* favorite, follow, and review! I love you all and thank you for your amazing support! You guys are so great! Happy holidays! Stay safe! Chapter 2 will be posted ASAP! Love you guys! Thank you so so much! R &R!**

 **Lots of lovely lovely love,**

 **Mae :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

**A/N: Hey guys! I'd just like to apologize in advance for this EXTREMELY short chapter. I understand this may be upsetting for many of you, but consider this more of a preview for the REAL chapter 2 which I will be posting ASAP. This "chapter" is just to show you all I have not and will not abandon this fanfic. I'm so excited for future chapters, and I hope you guys are as well. Thank you all for your continuous support! Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I read all your reviews and they mean SO FREAKIN' MUCH to me!**

 **With that being said, thank you to tlcastagno and Guest for reviewing for chapter 1 of _Unconditionally Unconventional_! AND of course, I'd like to thank all those who have favorited and followed my latest fanfic! I love you all and thank you so much for your kind words!**

 **Again, I'm so sorry for any disappointment, but I promise to try my best to please you all with another long chapter for chapter 2. I'm going through a bit of writer's block right now, but it happens to us all, right? Thank you for your patience, and in the meantime, be sure to check out my other fanfics, _Comfort, Or Something Like It_ and _Bright Side._**

 **As always, please favorite, follow, and review! I love love love hearing from you guys! If you have any questions or want me to add anything, feel free to PM me anytime, or you can always review and I'll try to respond/answer your question in the next chapter!**

 **Lots of lovely lovely love to you all and a very Happy New Year,**

 **Mae :)**

 **(P. S. I'm sorry for the long author's note, but I appreciate all of you who read the WHOLE thing! Thnx! 3)**

 ***NO TRIGGER WARNING NEEDED. JUST A BREIF FLUFFINESS WARNING!***

 ***ACTUALLY, SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM!***

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Harry Potter related. I make no money off of my writing. All work belongs to the marvelous J. K. Rowling. Yadayadayadah...**

 **Now finally, onto the story...**

* * *

Chapter 2 "Preview"

Previously:

 _Previous events flashed before her eyes and she shuddered violently against Draco. She felt him tense behind her and then place the soaked washcloth on the edge of the tub. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." He whispered against her hair. She could only shake her head as her body was wracked with sobs._

 _November 6, 2002_

Draco looked down at the small young woman he held in his arms. Carina had long pasted out in the bath and he carefully maneuvered her out of the water while trying to save her dignity by immediately wrapping her in the large fluffy towel. She'd nestled herself further into the soft material while he'd gently applied the healing balm to the bruises on her skin. He let the paste dry for a minute while he dried and redressed himself, before charming the too-big clothes onto her tiny form.

He removed the towel once she was fully clothed and then shrunk a pair of his socks to slip onto her dainty little feet. He charmed her hair dry and then gently ran a brush through her long golden brown locks. As soon as he finished taming her hair, he carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom where he laid her down and tucked her under the duvet.

After changing into an undershirt and pajama bottoms, he slipped into the bed beside her and wrapped her up in his strong arms. He slipped a hand into her silky soft hair and gently massaged her scalp behind her ears when she began to stir.

"Mmpff...thank you, Draco," she mumbled while shifting her body in his arms and snuggling into his chest. All of which caused Draco to smile and softly kiss her forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

"Your welcome, Carina."

Some people may find it strange how fast Draco and Carina bonded, but right now, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

 _3 hours later..._

Draco was awakened by a loud bloodcurdling scream which made his body automatically spring up while his eyes frantically searched for the source of the heart wrenching noise. Something was off. It took him a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and the fogginess to leave his head, but with a gasp, he finally realized what - or rather who, had been missing from beside him. Carina.

He jumped out of bed immediately when the screams continued to resonate through the tiny house. He rushed to the bathroom which seemed to be where her screams were coming from. He jiggled the door knob and found it locked, so he whispered a frantic _Alohomora_ and rushed in only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh Merlin," were the only words that came out of his mouth as he approached the young woman before him who he should have known would be harder to piece together than his other patients.

He cautiously knelt before her as she cradled her head in her hands while fisting her hair that was turning a reddish brown color from the dark red blood that was seeping down her forearms and onto her head. He saw the bloody pocket knife that lay beside her foot on the cold bathroom tile, and he immediately kicked it away, cringing as it left a bloody streak.

"Carina, hey, hey, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine, I promise. You're okay. Look at me, Carina. Look, you're okay," he continued whispering soothing words to her even as her screams turned to sobs and he knew he had to clot the bleeding as soon as possible. So with great care, he gently pried her forearms from her head and pressed a damp cloth to the long, thin gash at her wrist.

Luckily, she hadn't cut too deep and not close enough to an artery for her to bleed out completely. He did force her to drink a blood replenishing potion, just to be safe, though. He had to pry her mouth open when she refused and continued sobbing, "Stop! I w-want to d-die!" He managed to pour the liquid down her throat despite her thrashing.

"Carina, stop. Stop! I'm not going to let you do this to yourself!" He yelled at her desperately until she finally collapsed into a heap of shuddering sobs against his chest and held onto his shoulders like a lifeline. He lifted her effortlessly onto his lap and she curled into him while he held her securely in his arms and rocked her slightly, back and forth.

Draco continued cradling her against him until her sobs turned to sniffles and eventually, soft, even breaths as her body fell limp against his. He sighed with relief and cast a quick _Scorgify_ to cleanse her skin and hair of any dried blood, as well as his own before lifting her up and carrying her back to bed. He settled her back under the covers and then pointed his wand at the bedroom door to cast a quick charm. The spell would alert him if Carina were to leave the room.

He slipped back into his bed with a sigh and wrapped his arms around her once more as she let out deep, shuddering breaths.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that was really short, and I apologize once again. I'm really trying to update ASAP. Please check out my other fanfics in the meantime! They can be found on my profile page. I really hope you guys have enjoyed _Unconditionally Unconventional_ so far. I can feel myself developing as a writer, but I'm still just a girl with a dream. If any of you want some good Dramione fanfic recommendations, check out my favorites or PM me anytime. Please make sure to favorite, follow, and review! Your kind words really mean the world to me, so please R&R!**

 **As always, lots of lovely lovely love,**

 **Mae :)**

 **Follow me on Tumblr:**

traught-is-the-otp

 **Follow me on Wattpad:**

MaeFlowers415

 ***BTW: Yes, I did change the title of this fanfic! I apologize for any confusion this may have caused! The old title was: _Star-Crossed Lovers_. If you guys liked the old title better, or have any ideas for the title and/or story; please PM me or feel free to comment on your opinion in the reviews! I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. Thanks so much!***


	3. Harry Fucking Potter

**A/N: Hey guys! How are all you beautiful viewers today? I've had a crazy last few weeks, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. As you know, the last chapter was only a preview of chapter 2. This is actually chapter 2. Thank you all for your amazing support! I love all of you so much and your reviews really mean the world to mean.**

 **I don't want to sound desperate, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE favorite, follow, and review! Your reviews mean so much to me and I read them over and over again. Also, be sure to check out my other fanfics!**

 **A special thanks to _TheELIminator_ (she's a friend of mine and her review may not make any sense to all of you guys, but she means well) for your review, thanks to _tlcastagno_ for your lovely review, encouragement, and kind advice, and of course, thank you to _Guest_ for your sweet words. Thanks to all of you who have favorited and followed this fanfic. I love you all!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter (It's average length) and have a great February! Happy Groundhog's Day!**

 **Lots of lovely lovely love,**

 **Mae :)**

 *****TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SELF-HARM, VERY TAME MENTIONS OF IMPLIED VIOLENCE, ABUSE, RAPE, AND SEXUAL ASSAULT!*****

 **Disclaimer: I make no profit off of this fanfic, and all Harry Potter themes belong to the great J. K. Rowling!**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Harry F*cking Potter

 _November 6, 2002 {NIGHT}_

Draco looked down at the small young woman he held in his arms. Carina had long passed out in the bath and he carefully maneuvered her out of the water while trying to save her dignity by immediately wrapping her in the large fluffy towel. She'd nestled herself further into the soft material while he'd gently applied the healing balm to the bruises on her skin. He let the paste dry for a minute while he dried and redressed himself, before charming the too-big clothes onto her tiny form.

He removed the towel once she was fully clothed and then shrunk a pair of his socks to slip onto her dainty little feet. He charmed her hair dry and then gently ran a brush through her long golden brown locks. As soon as he finished taming her hair, he carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom where he laid her down and tucked her under the duvet.

After changing into an undershirt and pajama bottoms, he slipped into the bed beside her and wrapped her up in his strong arms. He slipped a hand into her silky soft hair and gently massaged her scalp behind her ears when she began to stir.

"Mmpff...thank you, Draco," she mumbled while shifting her body in his arms and snuggling into his chest. All of which caused Draco to smile and softly kiss her forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

"Your welcome, Carina."

Some people may find it strange how fast Draco and Carina bonded, but for them, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

 _3 hours later..._

Draco was awakened by a loud bloodcurdling scream which made his body automatically spring up while his eyes frantically searched for the source of the heart wrenching noise. Something was off. It took him a second for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and the fogginess to leave his head, but with a gasp, he finally realized what - or rather who, had been missing from beside him. Carina.

He jumped out of bed immediately when the screams continued to resonate through the tiny house. He rushed to the bathroom which seemed to be where her screams were coming from. He jiggled the door knob and found it locked, so he whispered a frantic Alohomora and rushed in only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh Merlin," were the only words that came out of his mouth as he approached the young woman before him who he should have known would be harder to piece together than his other patients.

He cautiously knelt before her as she cradled her head in her hands while fisting her hair that was turning a reddish brown color from the dark red blood that was seeping down her forearms and onto her head. He saw the bloody pocket knife that lay beside her foot on the cold bathroom tile, and he immediately kicked it away, cringing as it left a bloody streak.

"Carina, hey, hey, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine, I promise. You're okay. Look at me, Carina. Look, you're okay," he continued whispering soothing words to her even as her screams turned to sobs and he knew he had to clot the bleeding as soon as possible. So with great care, he gently pried her forearms from her head and pressed a damp cloth to the long, thin gash at her wrist and then pulled out his wand to quickly seal up the wound.

Luckily, she hadn't cut too deep and not close enough to an artery for her to bleed out completely. He did force her to drink a blood replenishing potion, just to be safe, though. He had to pry her mouth open when she refused and continued sobbing, "No! No! I w-want to d-die!" He managed to pour the liquid down her throat despite her thrashing.

"Carina, stop. Stop! I'm not going to let you do this to yourself!" He yelled at her desperately until she finally collapsed into a heap of shuddering sobs against his chest and held onto his shoulders like a lifeline. He lifted her effortlessly onto his lap and she curled into him while he held her securely in his arms and rocked her slightly, back and forth.

Draco continued cradling her against him until her sobs turned to sniffles and eventually, soft, even breaths as her body fell limp against his from exhaustion. He sighed with relief and cast a quick _scorgify_ to cleanse her skin and hair of any dried blood, as well as his own before lifting her up and carrying her back to bed. He settled her back under the covers and then pointed his wand at the bedroom door to cast a quick charm. The spell would alert him if Carina were to leave the room.

He slipped back into his bed with a sigh and wrapped his arms around her once more as she let out deep, shuddering breaths.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _November 7, 2002 {Morning}_

Draco awoke with a long sigh as he felt the warm body pressed snugly against his own. He cracked one silver eye open and took in the sight of Carina's amber brown hair strewn across his pillows. The large bed of his dwarfed her and made her seem the size of a child.

He looked at her small hands and slender fingers that lay resting over her completely flat stomach and cautiously grasped her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

She began to stir at the contact and a few minutes later she opened her beautiful emerald green eyes. When her eyes immediately fell on him, she whimpered and buried herself further under the duvet.

"Carina? What's wrong?" He asked confusedly while trying in vain to move her closer to him. It shouldn't be that difficult to move somebody who weighed almost a quarter of his body weight, but she was persistent. He stopped his gentle prodding once he heard her quiet sniffles.

"Hey, don't cry. Please don't cry. I hate seeing you upset." He pleaded, once again trying to pull her close. This only resulted in her shuffling away from him. He gave up on trying to remain in his comfortable position and sat up to try and see her better.

"Carina," he whispered. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise. Please talk to me. I want to help you." He internally sighed in relief when a minute later her eyes were visible. She sniffled a few more times and he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up and into his lap. This time, she didn't resist, but she pulled the duvet around herself before relaxing in his hold. He helped secure the puffy material around her and then wiped away her tears. They sat in silence for several minutes before he heard her quiet words.

"I'm sorry. I've only managed to burden you with my presence." She whispered as tears continued to slip past her long lashes.

"Carina, you're not a burden. And if you were, I'd probably have no issue expressing that. So trust me, you're fine. Please don't ever apologize to me. I like your company. As for last night, I understand what it's like to feel that low. But I promise, I'll help you through it, alright?" he said just as softly.

Carina nodded against his chest and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco smiled against her hair and held her closer to him.

"How about we go get some breakfast, yeah?" She nodded and he lifted her up with him and stood from the bed, duvet and all. He carried her to the cozy living room where he laid her on the couch and turned on the TV. to keep her distracted while he made breakfast. He'd reluctantly purchased one after Hermione continued to nag him to, but now he was in love with it. Unfortunately, long days at the office prevented him from having much free time to watch _The Walking Dead._

After she was settled and silently watching _Grey's Anatomy_ (another one of his faves), he went to the kitchen and began to cook. He decided that some tomato soup and toast would be best for her stomach, which still had to adjust to having food in it again after who knew how long. He made some of his special tea and added that to the tray of food as well.

Once everything was prepared (including a blueberry muffin that he'd added last minute for something sweet) he walked back over to the living room (his house was open concept), and set the tray down in front of her.

She looked up at him and whispered, "Thank you."

Draco merely smiled back at her and sat himself beside her on the couch.

After a few minutes and she still hadn't touched her food; he decided to go make his own breakfast. He could feel her eyes on his back as he walked back over to the kitchen. He fought the urge to turn and see if she had eaten because he knew she wouldn't take a single bite with him watching her.

He smiled to himself while preparing some cereal when he heard the soft clink of utensils. When he turned around and walked back over to her, he was pleasantly surprised to see that she had eaten all the toast, most of the soup, and the blueberry muffin was half gone along with her tea. He settled himself next to her and ate his own breakfast. A few moments later he had to keep himself from smirking as she hesitantly reached for the muffin once more and began to nibble on it.

Their calm morning was harshly interrupted when a minute later, the fireplace lit up with green flames, and out waltzed none other than Harry _fucking_ Potter.

Lovely.

* * *

Harry's intrusion caused Carina to yelp and cling to Draco's chest, and even Draco jumped in surprise.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Potter! You couldn't be bothered to give a little warning before you just barge into my house like that?" He snapped at the raven-haired wizard that looked beyond shocked at the scene before him.

His eyes fell on the trembling girl beside him as she flinched at his angry tone. "Hey, it's okay, angel. He's a friend. But not for much longer," he muttered the last bit, glaring pointedly at his comrade.

"Sorry to intrude, but I came here to speak with her," Harry said while pointing to Carina. "She has a lot of questions to answer if we want any chance at finding the LeStrange brothers."

Draco could've _Avada_ -ed the boy-who-lived on the spot when his words immediately caused Carina to cry. He could tell by the way she sobbed and shook uncontrollably that she'd been trying to keep it in since Harry's abrupt appearance.

He gently took the forgotten muffin from her hand and placed it back on the tray of food along with his now soggy cereal. He wrapped his arms around Carina while softly stroking her hair and she buried her face in the crook of his neck while soaking his shirt with her tears.

Draco glanced at the boy-who-would-DEFINITELY-NOT-be-alive much-longer and saw the startled look in his eyes at Carina's sudden hysteria.

He let Carina cry on his shoulder for a minute longer and then he gently pulled her away and wiped the tears from her damp and sticky cheeks.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise. Are you okay to stay here while I go talk to _him_? I'll just be in the other room." He reassured her. Her piercing green eyes darted between his for a few seconds, but she nodded nonetheless.

He wasn't expecting her to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him like it was the last time she'd see him, though.

* * *

As soon as Draco had pushed Harry into his bedroom, shut the door, and silenced the room with a quick _silencio_ ; he shoved the spectacled wizard into the wall roughly.

"Ow! What the fuck, Malfoy! What was that for?!" Harry snapped.

"Making that poor woman cry! She was possibly being tortured and _raped_ less than 24 hours ago and you think it's a great idea to come and interrogate her as soon as she wakes up from probably the best night's sleep she's had in weeks! Honestly Potter, you're one of my best mates, but you can be really thick." Draco sneered right back.

Harry's face morphed into one of guilt, but he still tried to hold his ground. "You knew this had to happen at some point, and the sooner the better. You're lucky I don't have her taken to St. Mungo's for proper care. Don't think I hadn't noticed how cozy you two have gotten. It's been what, 10 hours, and already you're shacking up together! Who's really doing her harm in the long run, mate?" At Draco's seething glare he knew he'd chosen the wrong way to come across the subject.

"You have 10 minutes. Get the information you need and then get out," he said in a deathly calm tone. Then he removed the silencing spell and threw open the door, almost hitting Harry in the face as he did so.

Once they emerged from Draco's bedroom, Draco immediately went to Carina and lifted her effortlessly into his arms. He settled back on the couch with her in his lap as he held onto her possessively while giving the wizard who sat himself in the armchair across from them a death glare.

Carina looked between the two in bewilderment and Draco kissed the top of her head when she burrowed further into his embrace.

"It's okay sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, feeling her rising anxiety rolling off of her body in waves. "Harry here just came to ask a few questions. Then he's gone. Are you okay to give him some answers? If it gets to be too much we'll stop. I'm right behind you." She nodded reluctantly and shifted her small body to face Harry.

"Carina, can you tell me your full name and age?" Harry began.

She seemed to relax slightly at the easy question and responded without hesitation, "Carina Marie Pearson. I'm twenty years old."

"Can you tell me where you're from, and who you live with?"

Carina froze. Draco rubbed his hands up and down the length of her arms to soothe her and she seemed to gain the strength to continue.

"I was born and raised in Oxfordshire. M-my parents were killed in a car crash when I was 18, so I moved in with my friend, Evelyn. We had a major disagreement a few months back, so I rented a small apartment in London, and I've been on my own ever since." She explained sadly, and both men could here the quiver in her voice. Draco intertwined his fingers with hers and traced soft circles over the back of her hand.

Harry went on, "And, when were you abducted by Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange? Can you explain the event in as much detail as possible, please."

Draco expected Carina to break down or refuse, but he was surprised when she began to speak with great urgency, like she'd been waiting to get it all out. He was proud of her for that.

"I-I was on my way home from a date with some guy I'd met at university. He offered to walk me home, but I knew he only wanted to get in my pants, so I said 'no'. I had almost reached my apartment building when someone grabbed me. I tried to scream, but they covered my mouth and-" she stopped to take a breath and Draco squeezed her hand gently.

"I-I'm a witch, you see. I didn't go to Hogwarts because my parents were scared to send me away, so I practiced wandlessly everyday. I met Evelyn after my seventeenth birthday and we became best friends. She's a witch as well. After my parents died, she brought me to Diagon Alley and I got my first wand. I bought every book of spells I could find and I've mastered most of them, I think.

"That night, when they abducted me, I tried to pull my wand, but they put me in a full-body bind. I remember they apparated me somewhere and then everything went black. The next thing I remember I've woken up, chained to a table, completely naked." She broke off in a sob. Draco held her tighter in his arms as she cried. He chanced a glance at Harry who looked as horrified as he felt.

"Carina, I'm so sorry, but I have to ask," Harry began. "What day did all of this happen?"

Carina looked up at him with tears spilling over her eye lids and they stared at each other for a good 30 seconds. Finally, she answered.

"August 12th."

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh! Poor Carina. And Harry _f***ing_ Potter just had to be the one to stir sh*t up. *exaggerated sigh* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! You finally get a glimpse into Carina's backstory. Let me know what you think of her full name. I'm from the U.S.A, so I don't know much about England. I only said she's from Oxfordshire because that's where Emma Watson grew up. Please let me know if you have any questions, suggestions, or constructive criticism! You can PM me, or just review and I'll be sure to address your questions in the next chapter. **

**Please favorite, follow, and review so you can be mentioned in the next shout out! I really appreciate all your reviews and I'm not just saying that. It has nothing to do with quantity; it's all about quality, and I cherish your kind words so much. They really help me fight through my dreadful anxiety and depression.**

 **Thank you all so so unbelievably much for your amazing support! I love you all and if you ever want to chat, please don't hesitate to contact me through PM, review, or even Tumblr. My tumblr is: traught-is-the-otp.**

 **Lots of lovely lovely love,**

 **Mae :)**


	4. I'm Late

**A/N: Hey lovely readers! Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy, and as always; please favorite, follow, and review! I love you all so much and thank you for your amazing support!**

 **Lots of lovely lovely love,**

 **Mae ;)**

 **(P.S: Please check out my Dramione fanfic; _Comfort, Or Something Like It_ :)**

 ** _*_ NO TRIGGER WARNING NEEDED UNLESS YOU ARE OFFENDED BY EXTREME FLUFFINESS!***

 **Disclaimer: All HP themes belong to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Sorry this chapter is short, but the next will be published ASAP...**

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm Late

 _November 7, 2002 {LEFT OFF AFTER LAST CHAPTER}_

Draco Malfoy was going to kill the despicable men who robbed Carina of her innocence, but not before torturing them the way they undoubtedly did her over the last 3 1/2 months. No one deserves to have that happen to them; especially the precious and pure as hell girl he currently held in his arms.

Harry had left to go to the auror office to fill in the other guys, but he promised to return later and help figure out where Carina would be staying. Shortly after, Carina couldn't take any more emotional strain and burrowed into Draco's comforting embrace, and that's how she'd remained for the last half hour.

The TV. was on, but muted. The silence felt too fragile at the moment and the young adults seemed content to just listen to the other's steady breathing.

A few minutes later, Carina's silky soft voice tentatively asked, "Draco?"

To which he curled himself further around her and whispered back, "Yeah?"

She hesitated, "I-I was just wondering if I could try bathing again. I need to wash my hair, and I have a bit more energy than yesterday. I-is that okay?"

Draco simply smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her hair which smelled of vanilla and strawberries even if she had no idea it did. He didn't blame her for wanting to be clean after her body had been violated the way it's been.

"Of course. Do you want company? I could help with washing your hair since your arms may still be sore. I think we should put more of that paste on as well. Just to be safe."

She looked up at him with her large, beautifully vulnerable eyes and whispered, "Please."

* * *

"Here," Draco said softly while handing Carina the bar of soap. He held the shampoo bottle in his other hand, and lathered it up on his hands before gently massaging it into her hair and scalp.

He and Carina had settled into the bath together after finishing their breakfast and Draco quickly grabbed a clean outfit for her to wear. Of course, the outfit didn't consist of much other than an old worn out t-shirt of his, some too-big flannel pajama pants, and a pair of socks. Maybe he could ask Hermione to bring some of her underwear over later.

Yeah...cause that wouldn't be weird _at all_.

Nice one Draco.

He continued to massage the tips of his fingers into her scalp and chanced a glance at Carina. She had taken to scrubbing her arms, chest, abdomen, and legs. Draco had taken care of her back, just like yesterday, but there was still the problem of her more...serious injuries...down there.

Suddenly, Carina froze.

"You alright?" He asked softly while halting his own movements.

"I-" she started, but stopped short.

"Carina?" He asked worriedly and turned her to face him. The bubbles still managed to conceal her modesty.

"I-I'm late," she whimpered and dropped her head.

His brow furrowed. "Late for what?" Her eyes bore into his and suddenly he knew exactly what. "Carina, it's, it's okay. There are plenty of solutions. The emotional stress you've been through, the lack of nutrition, and you've already lost so much blood. Your body wouldn't want to lose anymore." He knew the last part made no sense, but the alternative was unthinkable.

"W-was there anyway they used-"

"No."

Her answer made his heart stop. Of course they'd want to destroy her as much as humanly possible. And by the looks of it; they'd more than succeeded. She said it in such a far away voice; like she was void of emotion and everything was just...numb.

He had to act fast before she shut down completely.

"Hey," he whispered; tilting her chin up with his finger. She looked up at him with a defeated look in her eyes and he pressed his forehead to hers. Her breath tickled his lips as she let out a shaky sigh and he caressed her cheek adoringly.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise. We'll figure this out. I have a friend who can help us. She's really nice and I'm sure she'll let you borrow some of her clothes. I'll ask her to perform the spell on you to see if you really are...pregnant, but for now let's finish getting you cleaned up. Okay?" He tried to keep his tone as soft and soothing as possible even though his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest as he spoke. Merlin only knew how she felt.

Fortunately, she must have felt some comfort in his words because she nodded and moved away from him to continue scrubbing.

Once she had to cleanse her more private parts; Draco left her to her own devices and went to call his friend.

He picked up his mobile phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hey...You know very well I couldn't care less you're planning your wedding...Yeah, yeah I'm a foul loathsome evil little cockroach, bite me...listen, can you come over?...Yes, now...I need a favor...I'll tell you what it is when you get that know-it-all ass of yours over here...Yes mum...Please! Yes! I'm on my hands and knees fucking begging, little bookworm...fine, now I am...thanks, see you soon. Love you too, Granger."

* * *

 _1 hour later_

Draco and Carina were sitting on the couch, peacefully awaiting Hermione's arrival. Carina had been completely washed and he'd rubbed some more paste onto her bruises and the scar on her belly. She'd changed into another outfit of his and her hair had been brushed so that in now flowed down her back in long golden waves. He'd wrapped her in a freshly cleaned blanket and that's how she had remained for the last 35 minutes.

He held her in his lap and rubbed her back over the thick fabric of the blanket, feeling her body tremble slightly as anxiety consumed her thoughts and took hold of her body.

"Everything's going to be alright. Hermione's great. You'll love her." He reassured her. She nodded against his chest, but still shook like a leaf.

"I'm just scared. I'm not ready to be a mum. I can't even take care of myself," she cried.

He held her closer and laid back on the couch so she was basically laying on top of him with her head resting in the crook of his neck, her arms around his waist, and her legs between his leg and the couch cushions. He slipped his arms beneath the blanket and around her slim waist, feeling her gentle heat against his burning fire.

And that's how Hermione found them.

...TBC...

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! As always, please favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Lots of lovely lovely love,**

 **Mae :)**


End file.
